


Resolution

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex's New Year's resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

In 2014, I want to be a rock star. Atlantis isn't going anywhere anytime soon, and it doesn't seem that hard to do. I can sing okay, though with some of the stuff I've listened to, being able to sing doesn't seem too important. I can't play an instrument, unless you count my gun. It's a little musical... And I can dance. All I've got to do is sell records, right? Rock stars on Earth have fast cars, pretty women, thousands of screaming fans, and people don't shoot anything but cameras at them. I think it'll be fun. Sheppard says he can hook me up on American Idol. Hollywood, here I come.


End file.
